Signals are transmitted at radio frequencies (RF) in various ways such as using terrestrial, cable, or satellite transmission schemes. Some Radio Frequency (RF) receiver design convert high frequency RF signals to one or more Intermediate Frequencies (IF) which, in a final translation step, are converted to baseband or Direct Current (DC). Such IF signals are by nature at a lower frequency than the RF signals. The reverse conversion is effected at the Radio Frequency (RF) transmitter. In a typical radio frequency transceiver (RF transmitter and RF receiver) that is implemented on a chip, a RF receiver circuit is separated from a RF transmitter circuit. For example, with an active RC implementation, the RF receiver circuit normally uses a mixer and a poly-phase image rejection band pass filter for each signal translation stage, while a mixer and a low pass filter are used in the RF transmitter circuit. Both the RF receiver circuit and the RF transmitter circuit may occupy large area on the chip.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.